Piekielnik
right Piekielnik, znany też jako Smocze Ostrze (ang. Inferno, Dragon Blade) — ognisty miecz należący do Czkawki. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, choć historię jego powstania pokazuje rozgrywający się chronologicznie wcześniej sezon Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Budowa Jest to nietypowy miecz o wysuwanej, trzyczęściowej klindze. Rękojeść jest wykonana z żelaza, a w miejscu jelca o tradycyjnym kształcie znajduje się podobizna otwartej smoczej paszczy, z której wysuwa się klinga. Rękojeść jest otwierana, a w środku umieszczane są naboje, z których jedne zawierają ślinę Koszmara Ponocnika, a pozostałe gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego (czasami wykorzystywane są również substancje wydzielane przez inne gatunki, jednak wydzieliny tych dwóch są najczęściej używane). Klinga jest rozsuwana, złożona z trzech części umieszczonych jedna wewnątrz drugiej. Dzięki temu może się składać - wówczas jej dolny fragment chowany jest w rękojeści, zaś dalsze części ukrywane są wewnątrz pierwszej. Klinga ma kształt dwóch równoległych, grubych prętów o okrągłym przekroju, połączonych ze sobą w trzech miejscach trójkątnymi spojeniami. Klinga nie ma ostrych krawędzi, ponieważ jej przeznaczeniem nie są walki, jednak może zostać do nich użyta ze względu na swoją wytrzymałość oraz fakt, że po rozłożeniu staje w ogniu. Podczas wysuwania, klinga pokrywana jest śliną Koszmara Ponocnika, dzięki czemu może ulec zapłonowi - do podpalania służy umieszczony przy charakterystycznym jelcu iskrownik. Na drugim końcu rękojeści znajduje się wylot dla gazu Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, gromadzonego w nabojach umieszczonych wewnątrz rękojeści. Gaz ten może być uwolniony, a następnie podpalony iskrownikiem. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób Czkawce udało się sprężyć smocze wyziewy do tak niedużego pojemnika, ale dokonuje tego regularnie i zawsze nosi ze sobą zapasowe naboje, umieszczone u boku prawego buta. Ponieważ klinga jest składana i chowa się do wnętrza rękojeści, broń zajmuje mało miejsca i nie sprawia trudności podczas transportu. Czkawka trzyma ją złożoną przy prawym udzie, przymocowaną do kostiumu za pomocą dwóch uchwytów. Nie jest jednak pewne, w jaki sposób ostrze składa się samoistnie (do rozłożenia Czkawka mógł wykorzystywać sprężynę). Pierwowzór miecza, który Czkawka stworzył i dopracowywał w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, był mniej zaawansowany niż późniejsza wersja. Miał on bowiem pełną, płaską klingę z wydrążoną w jej osi szczeliną, do której wpływała ślina Koszmara Ponocnika. Prototyp miecza nie miał również możliwości wypuszczania gazu Zębiroga. Kolejne wersje ewoluowały - miecz na pewnym etapie miał bardzo długą i ostrą klingę, zakończoną ostrym czubkiem, zapalał się też szybciej, bez konieczności oczekiwania, aż żel Ponocnika rozleje się po ostrzu. Pomysł na ostateczną wersję podsunął Czkawce Viggo Czarciousty, który, zainspirowany wynalazkiem chłopaka, zbudował własny ognisty miecz, bardzo przypominający Piekielnika z filmów. Miał on znaną z ostatecznej wersji nieostrą klingę złożoną z dwóch równoległych grubych prętów i możliwość wypuszczania z rękojeści gazu Zębiroga, a także podpalania go. Zastosowanie thumb|Czkawka oswaja smokiJak podkreśla sam Czkawka, broń ta nie została stworzona jako narzędzie walki. Jej głównym zastosowaniem jest zdobywanie przyjaźni smoków. Wynika to z faktu, że narzędzie uwalnia palny gaz, zaś klinga potrafi stawać w ogniu. Widząc ogień, smoki uznają Czkawkę za jednego ze swoich. Tak stało się w Sanktuarium, gdzie Czkawka podpalił gaz, by oczarować smoki, gdy został przez nie otoczony. Oczywiście, miecz może być również używany do obrony i odstraszania ludzkich wrógów. Czkawka użył miecza, by zniechęcić wrógów, podczas pierwszego spotkania z Eretem w jego zniszczonym forcie. Wywołał tym niemały podziw wśród wojowników. Kilkakrotnie walczył też z jego pomocą z łowcami, używając go jak zwykłej broni. Oprócz powyższych zastosowań może być zastosowana jako źródło światła. Dodatkowo, płonący miecz doskonale sprawdza się jako narzędzie do przecinania materiałów nieodpornych na wysoką temperaturę, na przykład bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia czy lodu. Można nim również przecinać liny, jednak konieczna jest obecność ognia, ponieważ klinga ostatecznej wersji miecza sama w sobie nie jest ostra. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Pomysł na stworzenie miecza powstał podczas przygody ze Śmiercipieśniem, której historia opowiedziana jest w odcinku ''Harmonia nieidealna. Kiedy smoki zostają uwięzione w zastygłym bursztynie, jeźdźcy zdają sobie sprawę, że jedynie smoczy ogień jest w stanie rozpuścić substancję. Z pomocą przychodzi wówczas Sączysmark, który okazuje się trzymać przy sobie niewielkie pojemniki z żelem swojego Koszmara Ponocnika, Hakokła. Czkawka rozlewa substancję po bursztynie, po czym zapala ją iskrami wytworzonymi przez jego szorującą o skalne podłoże tarczę. Bursztyn zostaje rozgrzany i pęka, a jednocześnie ogień nie wyrządza krzywdy uwięzionym smokom i jeźdźcom. Czkawka zdaje sobie wówczas sprawę, że ślina Koszmara Ponocnika może być bardzo przydatna, nawet gdy nie ma do dyspozycji samego smoka, oraz z potrzeby stworzenia dla siebie broni białej. W taki sposób narodził się pomysł na stworzenie miecza pokrytego smoczą śliną, który mógłby stawać w płomieniach. thumb|Czkawka opracowuje mechanizm zapłonu|leftW odcinku Wiercipieśń wychodzi na jaw, że Czkawka opracowuje broń, testując różne rozwiązania technologiczne w swojej kwaterze na Końcu Świata. Wlewa żel Koszmara Ponocnika do podłużnego wgłębienia wydrążonego w metalowej klindze, jednak całość nie działała tak, jak chłopak by sobie życzył. W końcu jednak udaje mu się opracować sprawny miecz, który debiutuje w akcji ratunkowej na Melodyjnej Wyspie, gdzie wszyscy jeźdźcy, pomagający małemu Śmiercipieśniowi o imieniu Garffiljorg powrócić do naturalnego środowiska, zostają uwięzieni w bursztynie przez dorosłego smoka zamieszkującego ten teren. Gdy dziki Śmiercipieśń, zaakceptowawszy Garffa, odlatuje razem z pisklęciem, Czkawka z pomocą Szczerbatka chwyta miecz, rozpala go i niszczy bursztynowe kokony. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów miecz dysponuje już mechanizmem, dzięki któremu żel, ukryty w rękojeści, pozwala klindze płonąć. Czkawka ze Śledzikiem pracują nad udoskonaleniem tego systemu i zwiększeniem pojemności cylindrów z żelem, a tym samym nad powiększeniem rękojeści i samej broni, by ta mogła zapalać się także na dużym wietrze. Czkawka kilkakrotnie używa swojego miecza w odcinku Na ślepo, by oswoić i opanować grasującego po końcu świata Tajniaka. Jedna z prób walki ze smokiem zostaje jednak udaremniona przez deszcz, który gasi płonącą klingę. W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island Czkawka używa miecza w walce przeciwko ludziom Bestiala, którzy przejęli kontrolę nad wyspą. Broń jest znacznie większa niż w poprzednio, posiada też dłuższą i ostrzejszą klingę zakończoną ostrym czubkiem. Smoki ze względu na obecność Oszołomostracha pod lądem nie mogą nad nim latać, a tym samym przyjść z pomocą swoim jeźdźcom, ale ponieważ walka ma miejsce w nocy, Czkawka swoim płonącym ostrzem wskazuje Szczerbatkowi cele, w które ten ma strzelać. W odcinku Na widoku Czkawka podczas walki z Łowcami na Północnych Rynkach prezentuje jeszcze nowszą wersję swojej broni. Klinga jest jeszcze ostrzejsza i bardziej niebezpieczna, gdyż ostrze na pewnej wysokości jest wyposażone w żelazne zęby, które przy cięciu bez trudu mogą rozszarpać skórę. thumb|Konfrontacja dwóch płonących ostrzy W odcinku Zdrada Czkawka odkrywa, że Viggo Czarciousty skonstruował własny ognisty miecz, różniący się od jego własnej wersji kształtem ostrza - nie jest ono pełne, tylko wydrążone w środku, przez co klinga składa się niejako z dwóch równoległych prętów połączonych na całej długości kilkoma spojeniami. Ponadto miecz Viggo posiada dodatkowy mechanizm uwalniający gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, który pozwala jego właścicielowi wygrać starcie z Haddockiem. Te dwa elementy stanowią inspirację, dzięki której powstanie późniejsza, ostateczna wersja Piekielnika Czkawki. W odcinku Strażnicy Vanaheim Czkawka wyciąga miecz, chcąc w gniewie zemścić się na jednym z Lotników za zabicie Strażników, ale ostatecznie nie używa go przeciwko mężczyźnie, a jedynie wbija w ziemię. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) Piekielnik ratuje Czkawkę przed wpadnięciem w lodową przepaść na Wyspie Berserków, w kryjówce Króla Smoków. Czkawka wbija klingę w lodową ścianę, a następnie, z pomocą swojej sztucznej nogi, wspina się z powrotem ku górze. Podczas wspinaczki klinga łamie się i pierwowzór Piekielnika zostaje zniszczony. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Nowa wersja miecza, uwzględniająca wszystkie udoskonalenia, których Czkawka nie wprowadził w pierwowzorze, pojawia się w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Czkawka po raz pierwszy używa go do nastraszenia wojowników Ereta, którzy pojmali Wichurę i chwilę później przecina nim liny krępujące smoczycę. Jakiś czas później, gdy Czkawka wraca na statek Ereta, oddaje mu miecz na znak pokojowych zamiarów. Ma jednak w tym swój cel, bo gdy towarzysze Ereta zaczynają go badać, doprowadzają do eksplozji. Zirytowany Eret wyrzuca miecz do oceanu, jednak Wichura aportuje go i przynosi z powrotem. Następnym razem Czkawka używa miecza w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Stanąwszy twarzą w twarz z dzikimi, nieznanymi mu smokami, podpala swoją klingę i wywija nią okręgi, hipnotyzując smoki. Następnie rozprowadza gaz Zębiroga i podpala go, tworząc wokół siebie ognisty krąg, bezpośrednio po czym podejmuje próbę oswojenia smoków. Sztuczki z ogniem mają na celu zaznaczenie podobieństwa Czkawki do smoków. Po raz kolejny miecz pojawia się podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Drago Krwawdoniem. Czkawka rzuca podpaloną klingę w stronę mężczyzny, by ten nie mógł sięgnąć po swoją broń. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 W ostatniej części trylogii Czkawka wciąż używa swojego miecza, wykorzystując go przede wszystkim do obrony i walki. Wyciąga go już w jednej z pierwszych scen, kiedy podczas akcji ratowania smoków jeźdźcy zostają zdemaskowani przez łowców i zmuszeni są stanąć do potyczki. Gdy Grimmel Gnębiciel zjawia się w chacie Czkawki, ten ponownie uruchamia swój miecz, który nie robi jednak wielkiego wrażenia na łowcy Nocnych Furii. Haddock używa broni także podczas próby schwytania mężczyzny w jego bazie. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Czkawka używa miecza do walki z łowcami. Po chwili spotyka się na statku z Astrid, która bierze od niego nabój z gazem Zębiroga i rzuca na sąsiednią łódź. Chłopak ciska w to samo miejsce swoją broń, wywołując tym samym wielką eksplozję, która prawdopodobnie niszczy miecz, jako że nie pojawia się on więcej w filmie. Ciekawostki thumb|300px|ilusracja przedstawiająca budowę miecza *Jak wspomina Czkawka w książce ''To Berk and Beyond, substancje używane w mieczu nie ograniczają się wyłącznie do śliny Koszmara Ponocnika oraz gazu Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Odkrył bowiem, iż na przykład ślina Wrzeńca płonie nawet wówczas, gdy jest mokra, natomiast gaz Zaduśnego Zdecha pozwala stworzyć skuteczną zasłonę dymną, pomocną podczas ucieczki przed wrogiem. *"Inferno" w bardzo wielu językach (min. włoski, portugalski, angielski) oznacza "piekło". *Użycie miecza przez Czkawkę w odcinku Strażnicy Vanaheim nawiązuje do podobnej sekwencji, mającej miejsce w filmie Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian. Zarówno Czkawka, jak i tytułowy książę mają mieczem zadać swojemu bezbronnemu wrogowi ostateczny cios i montaż ujęć sugeruje, że faktycznie to robią. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że miecz każdego z nich został tylko wbity w ziemię tuż przed przeciwnikiem. **W tym samym odcinku Mieczyk w zabawny sposób zwraca uwagę na często pojawiającą się w serialu niekonsekwencję, polegającą na tym, że Piekielnik Czkawki (jak i kilka innych używanych przez niego rzeczy) w pewnych scenach pojawia się znikąd. Przykładowo, choć na wcześniejszych ujęciach danego odcinka wyraźnie widać, że Czkawka nie ma przy sobie broni, to gdy jej potrzebuje, ta samoistnie pojawia się mu na plecach lub przy siodle Szczerbatka, gdzie nie miałaby prawa zmieścić się niezauważona. Bliźniak obserwuje, jak Czkawka dobywa miecza w celu konfrontacji z Lotnikiem, a potem wraz ze Szpadką dochodzi do wniosku, że chłopak jest prawdopodobnie jakimś czarodziejem, bo "chce Straszliwca - ma Straszliwca, chce nowy ogon - proszę bardzo. Albo jakiś miecz - chce miecz i wyczarowuje miecz. Nagle się pojawia i jest." * W prawdziwej walce ta broń byłaby wyjątkowo niepraktyczna. Po pierwsze, rękojeść jest zdecydowanie zbyt długa na miecz jednoręczny i w czasie intensywnej walki, dłoń użytkownika powoli zjeżdżałaby ku głowicy. Co więcej, głowica nie jest dostatecznie szeroka i broń wypadałaby walczącemu z dłoni. en:Inferno de:Inferno es:Inferno ru:Инферно fr:Inferno Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów